


places to go, people to see (think we both oughta put 'em on hold)

by Talls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: During that one year when Andrew is pro and Neil is still in college, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, almost all of this is on the phone cause long distance is a bitch, and both of them pine for each other, because, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talls/pseuds/Talls
Summary: 5:39Neil: Andrew, don’t freak out, but I think Kevin might be trying to steal me from you.Andrew (ICE): Good. He can have you.In which two boys wait for each other to come home.





	places to go, people to see (think we both oughta put 'em on hold)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Valentines Exchange present for kiradotexe, who asked for some canon fluff and who I hope likes this fic! 
> 
> This is my first exchange ever, so let me know how I did!

_5:39_

Neil: Andrew, don’t freak out, but I think Kevin might be trying to steal me from you. 

Andrew (ICE): Good. He can have you. 

Andrew (ICE): Why do you think this? 

Neil: he’s up my ass 24/7

Neil: and that’s ur job 

Andrew (ICE): Never speak to me again. 

_5:47_

Andrew (ICE): Why is he up your ass? 

Neil: *_* 

Andrew (ICE): You can talk, you malicious compliant. 

Neil: he’s yelling about scouting and pro deals

Neil: he thinks it’s bad that i don’t have any offers yet 

Neil: i’m starting to believe him

Andrew: Neil. You were the most improved player in your first year. You took our team to the championship three separate times. You’re the fastest player in college exy. You’re the captain of the most improved team in Exy history, and everyone attributes it to you. 

Andrew: You’re going to get an offer. You’re going to go pro. And as soon as we can, we’ll transfer to the same team. 

Calling Andrew (ICE) 

_Neil?_

Hi. 

_What’s wrong?_

Nothing, I’m fine. 

_I know when you’re lying. Talk to me._

I’m scared. So much hinges on going pro, the Moriyamas, my future with you- 

_Neil. The Moriyama stuff aside, your future with me doesn’t have anything to do with Exy. Nothing. If you want to be together, we’ll be together. If you want to break up, we’ll break up. If you want to give up Exy and go into hiding in Brazil, I’ll be there with you. If you want to kill Kevin Day, I’ll go with you and hold him down. At the very least I’ll alibi you. Exy is nothing. Exy is a sport. You and I are more than that._

...

_Neil?_

When are you coming home? 

_Two weeks._

God.

_What’s wrong?_

I don’t know how I’m gonna make it ‘til then. 

_It’ll be okay. You’ll train, you’ll work, you’ll piss off reporters and players and coaches alike, and the time will fly by._

I finally understand how Nicky and Erik must have felt.

_But they’re in Germany together now. They made it. It was temporary._

Sometimes I feel like I miss you more than you miss me. 

…

Shit, sorry Andrew, I didn’t mean to say that, I’m just in a mood and-

_Shut up._

Andrew-

_I said shut up._

… 

…

_Listen to me. I am only going to say this once. I am flying home in two weeks. I am getting on a plane. Voluntarily. I am not doing this for my health. I am not doing this for fun. Getting on this flight is an inconvenience for me, even outside of my phobia. I am willingly enduring spending hours in a packed metal can in the air so I can get jet lag and any number of diseases and truly awful small talk with perceptive fans and airport staff._

_And when I get off that plane, I will be with you. And when I leave, I will make plans to get on the same stupid shitty plane within the next month so I can get into your stupid shitty car and sleep in your stupid shitty dorm room and listen to you talk about your stupid shitty teammates and drink their stupid shitty booze while you captain._

_I would not do this for anyone else._

_Understand?_

Yes. Andrew?

_Yes?_

You know I love you, right? 

_You’ve told me._

Just wanted to remind you. 

_I don’t need a reminder._

I like reminding you anyways. 

_I have to go, but I’ll call you tonight._

Okay. Thank you. 

Call ended 6:15

*

_12:34_

Neil: drew 

Neil: andrew

Neil: drew im drunk

Neil: drunk im drew ha

Andrew (ICE) : Who are you with? 

Neil: team celebrating

Andrew (ICE): Exciting.

Neil: i miss u

Andrew: Go drink some water. 

Neil: okay

Neil: i miss u 

Andrew: You’re supposed to be celebrating.

Neil: miss celebrating with u 

Neil: if u were here i’d already be in bed with u 

12:39 

Neil: drew? 

Incoming Call : Andrew (ICE)

Andrew?

_Hey drunky._

Are you calling me for phone sex? Because I know I’m bad at it, but I think I’m getting better. 

_No, you’re not, and no, I’m not. Where are you?_

My dorm. In bed. Alone. 

_I’m not going to try phone sex._

Damn. Andrew. 

_Yes?_

Nothing, I just like saying your name. 

_Sap._

Yeah. Andrew, I miss you. 

_I know. It’s just one more week before I come down._

But then you’ll leave, and I’ll miss you all over again. And even if I get on a team-

_You’ll get on a team._

Even if I get on a team, it probably won’t be your team, and I’m gonna miss you even more, and that’s so horrible. It’ll be years before we can be together again. 

Andrew are you still there? 

_Is this your way of saying you want to end things?_

What? No. Of course not. Never. 

_Okay._

Andrew, the only reason I’m upset is because you're the most important person in the world to me, and I miss you all the time. If we broke up, it’d be even worse. I’m never going to leave you, I’m never going to want to leave you. 

_I said okay._

I just wanted to be sure you knew. 

_I do. You don’t make it a secret._

Where are you? 

_In bed._

Are you sure you don’t want-

_We are not having phone sex._

Okay. Andrew? 

_Yes?_

Can you stay on the phone for longer? I miss your voice. 

_I’m barely talking right now._

I miss the way you listen. I miss the way you breathe when you’re tired. I miss being near you. 

Andrew? 

_I’ll stay on the phone until you fall asleep._

It’ll be like home again. 

_Idiot._

…

_Neil?_

_Neil, are you awake?_

… 

_I miss you too._

Call Ended 1:30

*

**ESPN Post-Game Interview Transcript - Excerpt (Minyard, Andrew)**

Reporter 1: This question is for Andrew, Andrew, you’ve had an unprecedented season so far, especially as a rookie, ranking as one of the best goalkeepers in the league. To what do you credit your astonishing success? 

Andrew Minyard: Juvie. 

Reporter 2: Andrew, you always perform well, but you went above and beyond in the second half, when you shut out the goal. What made you push for that in this game? Was it the team you were playing? 

Andrew Minyard: I don’t like seeing Kevin Day score. 

Reporter 1: Andrew, what are you going to do to celebrate this victory, a victory that in large part is a result of your playing. 

Andrew Minyard: I’m going home for the weekend. 

**End Excerpt.**

Junkie (ICE): that was an incredible game holy shit 

Junkie (ICE): ur so amazing 

Junkie (ICE): also ur my home too 

Calling Junkie (ICE)

_Hi there, goalkeeper of the year_

Shut up. Where are you? 

_Dorm room. Alone. Oh, shit are we gonna try phone sex again?_

Maybe. 

*

_3:28_

Neil: what’s your flight information? 

Andrew (ICE): Attachment: 1 Image 

Andrew (ICE): It’s probably going to be delayed though. I’ll land around 7:50. 

Neil: baggage? 

Andrew (ICE): Bee? Is that you? 

Neil: physical, not emotional

Andrew (ICE): Just a carry-on. 

Neil: did u take ur zquil? 

Andrew (ICE): Yes. 

Neil: good. 

_4:25_

Andrew (ICE): Boarded. 

Neil: have a safe flight i’ll see u soon 

Neil: love u

_7:57_

Andrew (ICE): Landed. 

Neil: I’m at the gate. 

*

Neil stares at the gate information, waiting as the tired travelers trickle out of the gate. He notices them walk into the arms of friends and family in his periphery, but he’s focused on the exit. 

Andrew comes out in the middle of a crowd, but Neil could spot his shock of blond hair from a mile away. Andrew’s hair is beyond messy, his clothes rumpled and disheveled. There are bags under his eyes, and he looks grumpy and his face doesn’t change when he sees Neil, and he’s the most beautiful thing Neil has ever seen in his life. 

They walk to each other and stand barely a foot apart. 

“Welcome home.”


End file.
